Eleanor Harris
Elle Wood is a main character in the Series. History Elle lives in Seaside with her mother, father, and younger brother. Her brother Fred, and Elle are seen to be quite close, and get along very well, even when she is 17, and he is 12. Elle is best friends with Amber Wise, and is a senior student at St. Stars High School. She has had a main role in the Forever Alone Series. Forever Alone II Forever Alone The Finale Forever Alone The Finale Part 1,2, and 4 Forever Alone The Finale Part 5 Forever Alone The Finale Part 7 Elle goes with Nisha, Cel, and Amber to go get their prom dresses for the Prom Friday night. Then, the girls are getting ready at her house, then the boys come pick the girls up for the Prom. Then Mrs. Wood takes photos of the group as they head out. At the party, Elle dances with Nick and they have fun. Then, as Elle goes to the bathroom to freshen up, she is attacked and killed by Elena. Then, later Elle wakes up and finds out Elena turned her into a Vampire, and that she needs to feed. Then, Amber, Nisha, and Cel come into the bathroom to check on Elle. Elena then sped at Nisha and bit into her neck, and forced Elle to drink some of the droplets. Then, Amber makes Elena start to choke to death, as she was making the blood come back up from Nisha's neck. Then do to the sire bond maker bullshit, Elle protects Elena without hesitation, and throws her friend into the bathroom mirror, and it shatters. Elle is confsued on why she did that to her best friend, then Elena grabs her by the waist and breaks through the window out into the breezy night. Forever Alone The Finale Part 8 Forever Alone The Finale Part 9 Forever Alone The Finale Part 10 Appearence Elle has pale light skin, and is the same height as her friends. She has dark blond hair with light blue eyes, that look like the ocean. She is pretty with an oval face and has ears. Personality Human Elle is a goody goody two shoes, but when she was influecned by Maggie to hurt her best friend Amber, it showed a weakness in Elle, and how she wanted to be popular. Up to the course of Elle's senior year, she has been trying to get Amber to forgive her, and finally Amber realized it was really Maggie's fault. Then the two became best friends again. Elle is shown to have grown up in a well estiblished home and family, and is very neat and makes good grades, which is the dream child for every parent in Seaside. So she is kind, caring, good, and easily influenced, but she has shown alot of restraight from Maggie, so she is shaping into a good young woman. Vampire When Elle was turned into a vampire, she still kept her good side. But due to her training she is shown to be ruthless when feeding on humans for she has no control over her thirst for human blood. She is still shown to be caring, and still has her humanity. She proves it mostly when she comes over her sire bond to Elena to keep her from killing her family, and saving her friends, which almost kills Elle, but she is shown to give up her life for her friends and family, Showing that her human personality has remained intact, despite being a Vampire. Abilties Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Elena has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a Werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'''Lapis Lazuli - '''She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Category:Forever Alone Category:Seaside